Otras vidas
by Encadenada
Summary: Alternativa. YURI. Ranma kun no existe,es una chica por nacimiento... Una historia rara, un tanto triste y oscura, pero original y romántica...
1. Chapter 1

Es una tarde tranquila. Me encuentro mirando mi reflejo en la ventana. Es la hora del té, pero mi madre se enteró recientemente, por mi propia boca, que he renunciado a tal ritual. Cada vez me era más difícil mantenerme con los ojos cerrados. La última vez caí de hocico sobre la pequeña mesa, vencida por Morfeo. El té me causó quemaduras en el rostro… y la vergüenza… La vergüenza aún no la ha terminado de pasar, mi pobre madre.

La escucho mencionar mi nombre con más énfasis de que costumbre, pidiéndome asistir a la estancia, después llama a mi hermano Ryoga. Sé entonces, que mi padre hará una de sus "juntas familiares", para llamarnos la atención por nuestra indisciplina o darnos alguna de sus "grandes noticias".

Lo último fue lo acertado esta ocasión. Estoy lista para recibir reproches de cualquier tipo… Es cierto. He estado entrenando duro últimamente, no es novedad que me gusten las artes marciales. Que me he peleado con la mayor parte de los varones del barrio, también es cierto. Pero hay que ver la clase de idiotas que nacen por aquí. Debe ser algo en el agua o en el medio ambiente.

En fin… Estoy preparada. ¡Venga!. ¡Listo! ¡Déjalo salir papá! Mis ojos medio cerrados, me hacen parecer seria y atenta. Aunque en realidad oculten que estoy completamente dormida. Solo espero que no me venga el dolor de espalda de nuevo. Así que. Señor padre… Échalo rápido, que se me entumen las piernas.

¡Cuantas formalidades! ¡Cuanta solemnidad! La gran noticia es el compromiso de mi hermano con una perfecta desconocida. La clásica historia de "unir dos escuelas de artes marciales". Un simple pretexto cuando en una de las dos familias no hay varones… o una de las dos escuelas esta en banca rota, como es nuestro caso. Esa ya es noticia vieja, al menos para mí. Aunque me resulta divertido ver la cara de Ryoga. Mi madre me jala las orejas de nuevo, como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo cómica de la situación.

"¿Al menos es bonita?" pregunta el tonto de Ryoga. No sé para que quiere que sea bonita. Eso no hace más que aumentar la cantidad de sangre que saldrá por sus narices cuando quiera besarla o hacer algo peor. No estoy de acuerdo con los matrimonios arreglados, pero en este caso era necesario… ¡Urgente! Hacer eso, o mi pobre hermano mayor no se casaría ni en mil años, con lo tímido que es.

El tonto de mi padre no tiene la respuesta, claro, era de esperarse. Pero nos ha dicho que la "afortunada" llegará mañana mismo. La verdad, esto si me sorprende. Mi madre es muy reservada con respecto a la admisión de extraños en nuestra casa.

"Necesitamos que tú seas muy atenta con ella… Espero que nos ayudes a que se sienta cómoda." Dice mi madre, dirigiéndose a mí.

Yo solo asiento. ¿Qué más me queda? Solo espero que se concentre en Ryoga para que no me haga la existencia pesada. No pienso malgastar mis días escogiendo ropa o aprendiendo a maquillar. Aún me queda mucho para mejorar mis técnicas.

Ayudo a mi madre a limpiar y ordenar la habitación que ocupará "prometida", así he decidido llamarla. Mi madre ha puesto flores aquí y floreros por allá. De seguro la chica traerá muñecas y cosas así. Es la habitación más pequeña de la casa, pero es cómoda, acogedora y… "encantadoramente femenina".

Ha sido una espera un tanto desafortunada, la nuestra. ¡Mira que caernos un aguacero en la estación!. El Kimono me debe pesar más de veinte kilos… y es que no soy muy exagerada.

Dicen que los inicios lluviosos son los más significativos. Yo no soy romántica, pero creo que si es cierto. Al menos podré decir "Cuando llegó la estúpida de mi cuñada, estaba lloviendo." Esas cosas no se olvidan.

Sumida estoy en mis pensamientos, escuchando a ratos, discutir a mi padre y hermano. El tren se detiene frente a nuestra espera…

Mi madre tiene las señas de "prometida". Se puso de acuerdo con ella por carta y se reconocerán en cuanto se miren. No sé cómo…

Tampoco sé como he podido distinguirla. Pero sé que es ella… Apostaría mi vida a que es a quien estoy mirando en este preciso instante. Mientras mis sentidos discuten por cual será mi reacción, mi madre le llama.

"Akane" Grita gustosa, mientras la chica destiende su paraguas para después levantar la vista con una sonrisa…

¡Señora Nodoka! Le contesta mientras se acerca hacia nosotros, y nosotros hacia ella. Miro a Ryoga fascinado… Es mejor de lo que se esperaba. No lo culpo.

¿Tú crees en la reencarnación? Yo no… Pero si no es eso. Entonces…¿ por qué creo haber visto esa sonrisa antes…muchas veces? Sacudo mi cabeza para evitar pensamientos inútiles.

"Y ella es mi hija, Ranma" - Me presenta mi madre. Cuando sus ojos castaños me encuentran después de quién sabe cuantas vidas… Y tomo fuerzas para estrechar su mano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Instrucciones para lectura:**

**La primera parte, con letra cursiva, cuenta el tiempo real del fic, donde han pasado tres años desde lo ocurrido en el primer capitulo. **

**La segunda parte, el pasado, en distintos tiempos desde que Akane llega a la casa de los Saotome, viendolo desde otro punto de vista, son flashbacks. **

**Uno lo relata Ranma y el otro Akane, si el de abajo lo relata Akane, entonces seguro ****Ranma relata el primero o viceversa. **

**--Nota. Esta historia esta situada en los años de 1930.**

**Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

_El agua sobre mi cara solo me sirve para despertar más a mi realidad. Esa realidad que ni yo puedo aceptar. La fuerte mano me jala de los cabellos, y al resistirme, siento que mi cuerpo es arrastrado por su fuerza… _

_Me duele, no lo niego. Pero extrañamente, mis lágrimas no son por este dolor físico… Lloro de odio. Lloro de impotencia._

_Podría matarlo ahora mismo, pero…Madre… eso la pondría peor._

_¿Cómo dejar amor por amor?_

_Me obliga a mirarlo a la cara… _

_  
Me cuenta la suerte que ella corrió. Lo goza… Se regocija causándome dolor. Sabiendo que sufro con cada palabra… ¡Qué ganas de escupirlo!_

_Dice que soy afortunada por tenerlo como padre… Y no sufrir el mismo castigo que ella, allá en Tokyo. Lejos está de sospechar que el amor verdadero no busca su propia salvación. ¡Que con gusto me dejaré arrancar cada milímetro de piel, si eso aminora la condena de ella!. _

_Pero él, ¿Qué va a entender de eso? ¿Qué sabe él, del verdadero amor?_

_Maldito cerdo asqueroso! No es más que un vividor que solo ha tenido hijos para sacarles provecho… Como una inversión a largo plazo. _

_¡Que chasco te has llevado conmigo! _

_--_

He mojado mi almohada de tanto llorar. No me siento cobarde, ni creo que estoy exagerando. Corta me he quedado. De todo este mundo, puedo jurar que nadie ama su hogar como lo amo yo… y es precisamente a mí, que me separan.

"La elegida". Siempre he tenido suerte para ser eso. La más fea, la más fuerte, la más graciosa, la más bonita, la más gorda, la más flaca… Siempre estoy en el límite. Esta vez, de las tres hermanas, soy yo, la idónea para casarme con él.

Mi padre y mis hermanas me despiden en la puerta.

Kasumi… Siento su cálido abrazo. ¡Mi dulce hermana Kasumi! Se ha ofrecido para tomar mi lugar, al ver mi reacción. Yo jamás aceptaría tal cosa. Ni siquiera fue una opción, siendo que mi padre lo negó rotundamente, alegando que no es correcto que la mujer sea mayor que el hombre, y ella, sobrepasa la edad de mi prometido con dos años. Yo más bien pienso que se le acabaría la sirvienta gratuita.

Nabiki. A veces envidio su forma de ser… Tan fría. Tan lejana del dolor. Eso, en cierta forma la hace fuerte. Siempre toma la mejor decisión, por no ser presa fácil de las pasiones. Te extrañaré cuando necesite un buen consejo, hermana.

Tomo mis valijas y, ataviada con mi mejor vestido y peinada cuidadosamente, abordo el tren.

Serán tres horas de camino. Suficiente para pensar… Para reflexionar. Ayer a éstas mismas horas, visitaba con mis amigas, el circo londinense, que arribó hace poco a Tokio. Mi principal preocupación, era el olor nauseabundo que despiden los elefantes, y el efecto que eso provocó en mi estómago.

Nunca pensé que mi pasión por las artes marciales me acarreara tal desgracia. Igual si no las practicara, al menos mis otras dos hermanas hubieran sido tomadas en cuenta a la hora de decidir. Pero en fin… Ahora eso no importa.

Saco de mi bolso de mano, la carta que la madre de mi prometido me ha escrito. Dice que Ryoga es un chico muy tímido, pero responsable, educado y amable. Que yo lo comprobaré pronto.

Dice que, además de Ryoga, solo tiene una hija, que es de mi edad. Se llama Ranma… jamás había sabido de una mujer con ese nombre... ¿Qué clase de padre le pone a su hija, por nombre, "Caballo salvaje"? . Ella tiene plena confianza en que nos convertiremos en las mejores amigas… Espero que así séa. En el fondo siento miedo. Por lo que me cuenta, es una muchacha que está siendo educada en las mejores costumbres... En las que yo, pocas veces encajo, con mi torpeza.

Falta poco y la nubes que antes nos cubrían, revientan dejando caer sus lágrimas.

¿Será este el comienzo de una vida maravillosa? He escuchado que los inicios lluviosos son de buen augurio. No puedo evitar sonreir. Al menos la lluvia me ha tranquilizado.

He llegado ya… El ruidoso silbato, o como se llame, casi me hace saltar del susto, al sacarme de mis pensamientos. Tomo mis valijas y salgo apenas atrás de dos personas.

Cuando bajo, tres personas se acercan rápidamente a mí. Una mujer de edad, muy hermosa, con largo pelo castaño rojizo recogido en una trensa que le rodea la cabeza y con ropajes tradicionales japoneses. Junto a su derecha, un hombre robusto, de lentes y sonrisa graciosa.

Adivino que el chico de la izquierda es mi prometido. Está completamente rojo… Tímido como lo describió su madre, me hace una reverencia. Olvidó contarme que también era apuesto. Claro que eso él no lo escuchará decir de mi boca en mucho tiempo.

¿Has sentido unos ojos lejanos mirándote fijamente, como si de ellos escapara un grito de tu nombre? Es lo que siento y me hace llevar mi mirada ante la chica pelirroja que estaba detrás de su familia.

"Y ella es mi hija, Ranma" – Me dice, mientras yo trato de recordar donde he visto esos ojos azules antes.

CONTINUARÄ.

Holaaaaa!! Creo que se merecen una explicación si se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic poco comercial y del que no espero más de 5 o 6 reviews. (y eso porque se repiten, jajaja) Pero no es importante, puesto que es algo, que en lo personal quería llevar a cabo, es decir, es mi capricho.

Cómo ya se habrán dado cuenta…esto está un poco complicado de leer, y es que mezclé varios estilos de escritura, cosa que es incorrecta, pero no me importa demasiado xD. sobre todo porque no quería revelar demasiado en el primer capítulo, sino que te dieras cuenta conforme leyeras hasta el término.

_**NO. NO son imaginaciones. Ranma-kun no existe en mi fic.**_ Si. Yo tambien lo amo… Pero he visto muchos fics donde Ranma no esta maldecido. Sorpresa!! En este tampoco está maldecido… solo es una chica de verdad . La historia, si te interesa, la sabrás pronto. El fic lo tengo terminado y en menos de una semana voy a publicarlo completo. Si tienes un comentario feo hacia mi humilde persona… lo aceptaré y lo acataré.

Notas adicionales:

NO SOY LESBIANA.

NO ME DEJO MI NOVIO RECIENTEMENTE.

NO ESTOY SUFRIENDO DEMASIADO.

NO ESTOY LOCA (bueno, eso es tema de discusión).

Bueno, reviews no les pido porque sé que es pedir demasiado. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

_Abrir mis ojos y verlo es reconfortante. Me transmite paz, me hace sentir protegida. Me remonta a épocas lejanas, cuando de niña, soñaba con parecerme a Kasumi para conquistarlo. Incluso cuando ya estaba comprometida, seguí pensando que le amaba._

_No recuerdo en que momento perdí esa inocencia. No recuerdo en que momento comencé a merecer los golpes que me provocaron estas heridas. Gradualmente perdí el control de mis actos… me volví un ser que yo misma repudio. _

_No hay una parte del cuerpo que no me duela… Debo estar horrible. Nunca pensé que me llegaría a importar tan poco mi apariencia o el dolor en mi cuerpo. Pero… es tan difícil. El solo recordar aquello me hace desear con todo mi ser que la tierra me trague y no volver a surgir nunca… Nunca._

_Conforme recupero la conciencia, los recuerdos retornan a mí y me siento una muñeca de cinco centímetros en una enorme cama. Cualquiera podría hundirme con su peso. _

_Comienzo a gemir… El se dá cuenta y toma mi mano. _

_¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cómo es que toda posibilidad de ser feliz se puede esfumar de la noche a la mañana? ¿Cómo es que se ha vuelto tan difícil respirar y tener esperanza en un futuro? ¿Cómo es que siento que no tiene sentido vivir lejos de tí?_

_No puedo olvidar a Nodoka… Su expresión, su grito… su tristeza. Alguien que pueda causar tal cosa en un ángel así, solo puede ser un demonio… Eso es lo que soy. _

_Y para que decir de Ryoga. Ni la misma muerte podrá borrar mi pena… Sólo le pido a Kamisama no tener descendencia, pues ella cargaría con mi culpa y mi vergüenza. _

_Intento pensar que es amor… _

_El amor en una de sus raras e inaceptables formas… El amor en sus malformaciones que nos llenan de dudas y dolor. _

"_En la calle es donde debe de estar. Le ordeno que la saque de aquí". _

_Me muevo violentamente en el colchón al escuchar la voz de mi padre. Comienzo a temblar. Miro los labios del doctor Tofú moverse "Tranquila", me dice, y sale inmediatamente. _

_Escucho a Kasumi llorar y a Nabiki discutir con mi papá. Jaloneos para impedir que abra la puerta de mi habitación… Gritos, maldiciones._

_Tofú__ me ha protegido de nuevo. Mi padre sale dando un fuerte portazo. _

_De nuevo… Que sea amor… _

_  
Que sea amor. Porque nada más puede justificar que le cause este dolor a mis seres amados. _

_¡Mira todo lo que provocas en mi vida… Ranma!_

--

Me mira con el ceño fruncido. Parece demasiado concentrada… ¡Si que se lo está tomando en serio! Me divierte esta chica, a decir verdad.

Creo que me equivoque un tanto con ella. "Prometida" solo portaba en su equipaje un lápiz labial y un poco de maquillaje, que hasta ahora, no le he visto usar. Descartado el problema de las clases de maquillaje.

Puedo ver cada uno de sus movimientos. Es rápida… no lo negaré, pero, aunque suene a presunción, no esta a mi altura. Le he tomado cierto aprecio en este par de días y no me agrada el tener que golpearla. Aunque mis piernas son ligeramente más pequeñas que las de ella, puedo causarle daño.

Ryoga nos observa desde la puerta del dojo. Pronto comenzará una de sus clases. Me encanta descubrir a mi hermanito sonrojarse a cada momento… Ya son cinco días aquí y no puede siquiera saludarla sin ponerse nervioso. ¡Este chico es todo un caso! Akane me ha pedido que la entrene, así que ahora yo soy su sensei… Perfecto, Ryoga jamás se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima.

Akane y yo le cedemos el tatami y vamos a la cocina a buscar agua. La observo apartar los largos cabellos adheridos a su rostro rojo.

"¿Sabes? Tienes demasiado cabello." Le comento mientras la miro recogerlo en una cola de caballo.

"Sería mejor si te lo cortaras. En mi caso, la trenza es conveniente… pero tu cabello es mucho más espeso, incluso una trenza, sería demasiado gruesa. Y eso te resta atención al entrenar…"

Mira con cierta duda un mechón que cuelga sobre sus hombros, mientras lo toma de la punta. Me sonríe y se dirige al cuarto de baño. Cualquiera pensaría que hice ese comentario por envidia de su hermosa cabellera… ¡Pero por Kami que no es así! Su belleza no me molesta en absoluto.

Me dirijo a mi cuarto y saco ropa para cambiarme y todo lo necesario para la ducha. Aprovecho para practicar un poco mi lectura con un libro mientras espero a que Akane se desocupe. Dos minutos después siento a mi madre pasar hacia el baño, de seguro para llevar un juego de toallas limpio.

"¡Akaneeee! ¿Qué has hecho? " Grita mi madre horrorizada.

Como impulsada por el miedo, corro hasta el baño y me encuentro a Akane cubierta por una toalla, frente al tocador, sobre el que estaba un grueso mechón de cabellos atados en una cinta blanca.

Al descubrir su sonrisa… Me doy cuenta de que hace mucho no sentía tanto miedo. Si, miedo. ¿A qué? No lo sé… A encontrarla ahí tirada, herida, tal vez. Y también me doy cuenta… de todo lo que puede aliviar con su sonrisa. Eso pienso mientras la veo ofrecerme las tijeras para que le empareje las puntas de su nueva apariencia.

Entonces tomo la tijera para terminar la labor, mientras mi madre aún no sale del shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

_Hace cuatro días que no veo a mi madre y por fin me atrevo a llevarle té, aprovechando que mi padre no está en casa. No entiendo como ha podido estar durante tanto tiempo postrada en una cama, ella que es una hormiga obrera. Esta conciente, puedo sentirlo. Al sentir mis pasos, abre los ojos… al acercarme, los posa en mí._

_Agacho la cabeza. No tengo valor para mirarle a los ojos, ni para dirigirle la palabra._

_Me mira llena de dolor. Se da cuenta de los moretones en mi cara. Menos mal que no queda huella de mi cara ahogándose bajo el agua, ni se nota lo dolorido de mi cráneo. Mi padre no es tan tonto cuando se lo propone._

_Se endereza un poco sobre la cabecera de la cama y comienza a acariciar mi rostro con infinito dolor en su mirada._

_Las imágenes pasan por mi mente como una de esas modernas películas que contienen imágenes y forman una fotografía en movimiento._

_¡Cuantas ilusiones tenías puestas en mi, madre! ¡Cuánto quisiera regresar el tiempo y no hacerte este daño!_

_Después de todo, tú eres la única que de verdad me ama. Te has tragado tu decepción y tu vergüenza y acaricias mi rostro como si lo mereciera._

_Y olvidas por un momento lo que viste… Ese instante._

_Ese beso… Todo eso lo olvidas. Como si jamás hubieras abierto esa puerta._

_Y solo recuerdas a la niña que fui, y la señorita que forjaste._

_Y no pienses que no te lo agradezco, mamá. Tú eres la única razón por la que permanezco aquí._

_Quisiera explicarte tantas cosas, pero sé que no lo entenderías… Solo te lastimaría más. ¿Cómo hacerte entender que rechazo ser lo que soy, no porque no me guste a mí misma, sino porque eso me aleja de ella?_

_¡No me he pervertido, mamá! Soy tan mujer como la que más… Es solo que, como todo en mí, mi forma de amar también es demasiado compleja._

_"¿Dónde esta Ryoga?", Me preguntas y yo siento un malestar en el pecho cada vez que lo recuerdo._

_Viajó a Tokio llevándose a Akane para romper el compromiso… De eso ya hace cinco días… No regresó._

_"Está entrenando". Te miento. Mientras espero que la droga en el té, te ayude a descansar._

_--_

Me preocupa cada vez más la convivencia con mi futura cuñada. Y es que una simple compra en el mercado se vuelve una batalla de vida o muerte con algún extranjero. Y claro, yo junto con ella, pago las consecuencias de su mala fortuna de ser un "Imán de locos extremadamente poderosos", como se ha autonombrado. Así ha sido desde hace más de diez meses que vivo en este pueblo.

Y aquí estamos, de nuevo. Yo cuidando la canasta de Ranma con los víveres, tranquilamente sentada en una cerca. Es la cuarta vez en este mes que el "hombre más guapo del pueblo" pelea por obtener el tan anhelado compromiso con ella. Claro, que ella sabe también, que él me ha estado enviando mensajes y flores en "secreto".

El caso es que este tipo, llamado Tatewaki Kuno, que es el más rico del pueblo, está completamente enamorado de mi amiga. El problema es que también está completamente demente. Eso se nota a millas… Habla solamente incoherencias que podrían resultar graciosas para una tercera persona, pero no es divertido ser acosada por él, y lo digo por experiencia propia.

Ranma lo derrota en veinte segundos con su propia espada de palo. Se acomoda y sacude el kimono y se retoca el cabello con los dedos. Esta vez parece que si le dio fuerte en la cabeza, así que me acerco para asegurarme de que tenga pulso, no quiero que Ranma pase el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

"¿Qué tanto lo miras? ¿Ahora te preocupas por él?" Me dice con recelo mientras toma la canasta que dejé en el suelo.

"Despreocúpate… Su vida no peligra." Es lo último que escucho. Le grito que me espere y en eso, su enamorado despierta y se apodera de mis pechos de forma disimulada, abarcándome desde la espalda.

Si Ranma sabe darle su merecido sin matarlo… Yo aun no domino esa técnica y en cualquier momento voy a recibir una sentencia muy severa por asesinar a un retrasado mental… Así pienso mientras lo veo volar por los cielos, cortesía mía.

La alcanzo y voltea sonriéndome. Se vé algo más tranquila. Últimamente sus padres han estado acosándola con la idea de conseguirse un novio a su altura. Ella es la chica más codiciada del pueblo, pero parece no interesarle el matrimonio, lo cual mortifica mucho a tía Nodoka, quien fue criada a la antigua usanza. Si se enterara que Ranma pelea con chicos en la calle, se moriría.

"Le diré a mi hermano que ahora puso sus ojos sobre ti. Vale más que estemos alertas, a veces es peligroso". Me dice mientras me mira de reojo… Quiero pensar que es sólo mi imaginación… Que veo en sus ojos cierto…

¡¿Qué cosas estoy pensando?! Eso ni en un millón de años me atreveré a decirlo. Solo me sonrojo y ella parece disfrutarlo. Esos malos pensamientos solo se quedan conmigo. Supongo que son parte de la vida y producto de la juventud.

**Continuará. **

Hola.

Creo que si ya has llegado a este punto del fic, con más razón te mereces mi agradecimiento. Pues de todos mis fic, este es el menos leído… ya me lo esperaba. No solo por excluir a Ranma kun, sino también por lo complejo de la escritura. Ni modo.

Sin embargo, ya llegué a mi tan deseada meta de 6 reviews!! Ese es un extra, y muy bueno.. Muchisisisisimas gracias. Y lo que me gusta de esto, es que veo que es otra gente la que lee… es diferente público y eso me agrada. Tenemos diversidad y me encanta saber que soy capaz de llegar a diferentes gustos.

También, voy a seguir con las explicaciones, pues esta lectura, reconozco que es algo ambigua.

Te lo pondré de una forma muy sencilla. Solo relatan Akane y Ranma. El primer capitulo lo relata completo Ranma. Los demás, estan divididos en dos relatos, siempre es uno de Ranma y otro de Akane. Si no sabes quien demonios esta relatando lo que lees… solo pasa a la otra mitad del capitulo… si Akane relata la parte de abajo, entonces la de arriba, seguro es Ranma.

El primer relato, que escribo con letra cursiva (_o sea así), _en cada capitulo, es pasados 3 años después de que Akane llega con los Saotome y se compromete. En esta época, se ha descubierto el meollo de la trama y relatan las consecuencias de una escena que poco a poco se va descubriendo en el fic… de hecho en este capitulo hice alusión a ella… se trata de un beso, interrumpido por Nodoka.

El segundo relato, con letra normal, son recuerdos ubicados en diferentes periodos de los 3 años que Akane tiene comprometida. Y más que nada, te cuenta como es que poco a poco se van involucrando hasta llegar a las consecuencias finales.

Son muy breves, como ya te diste cuenta. Ya que originalmente era un oneshot pero al agregarle los relatos del pasado se hizo el doble de largo y lo dividí.

Otra anotación que había olvidado y es muuuy importante… No esta situado en la época moderna…Tal vez ya lo hayas notado por la descripción del cine como "película en movimiento" que hace ranma. Esta situada a finales de los años 30. Razon tambien, por la que Ranma siempre viste Kimonos.

Bueno, espero que esto les sea de utilidad y les siga gustando. Aunque si fuera una buena escritora no necesitaría dar tanta explicación, pero como no lo soy, si las doy… jajaja.

Cuidense mucho… Nos estamos leyendo. Hasta prontoooo!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahash**

_Vestida con mi mejor Kimono, maquillada tenuemente y con __lindas peinetas sosteniéndome el peinado, entro a la mansión. Me hacen esperar un minuto en un enorme salón, lleno de lujos y antigüedades. Es un lugar hermoso… pero el ambiente me parece asfixiante, nunca hubiera querido pisar este lugar por estas razones. _

_El hombre que ha anunciado mi llegada vuelve y, mirándome de arriba a abajo, me hace una seña. Lo sigo y me deja a la puerta de un cuarto. Separo los canceles lentamente para descubrir la habitación más lujosa a la que he entrado en mi vida. En ella, el hombre gordinflón y horrible, ataviado con un brilloso kimono, me recibe con un "Bienvenida", que sale de su boca maliciosamente. _

_El hombre saca __un bulto de monedas de un bolso y se me van los ojos. Será suficiente para un viaje largo, muy largo... Las pone sobre una mesita y voltea a verme, haciéndome una indicación. Entonces comienzo a desatar el obi, dejando ver mis hombros. _

_El solo verlo me causa repulsión… Originalmente había pensado en ganarme ese dinero, pero he cambiado de opinión. Siento que empieza a palpar mi cuerpo por debajo de la ropa, lo cual me apura. Me agarro de su cuello con una mano y con la otra bajo a la altura de su vientre, mientras hago lo que mejor sé hacer: Golpearlo fuertemente con la rodilla, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, sin darle tiempo siquiera de gritar, dejándolo inconciente. _

"_El primer golpe fué por mi… Los otros tres son por ella." Le susurro con odio al recordar cuando ella casi lloraba al sentirse acosada por tal monstruo. Y el cobarde de mi padre no hacía nada para impedirlo__..._

_Me guardo __el dinero entre las ropas y salgo por la ventana. La casa esta rodeada de centinelas… Pero son tan buenos como yo. _

_Debe ser media noche ya. Corro hacia el final de la calle, donde está el pozo abandonado y recojo el bulto con mis pertenencias que estaba oculto en él. _

_Ayer mismo no hubiera tomado la decisión de hacer esto, pero el regreso de Ryoga a casa esta mañana, me convenció de que será lo mejor, al menos a mi madre le quedará un hijo.. No quiso dirigirme la palabra, era de esperarse. _

_El regresó con Ukyo como nueva prometida… ¡Que sincero era su amor por Akane! Solo le lloraba a su orgullo de macho herido._

_Escuché todo lo que ella ha pasado. __Desde que lo sé, siento una llaga carcomiéndome el pecho. No puedo esperar un día más… _

_Tendría que trabajar meses__ para tener el dinero necesario. Es la razón por la que me decidí a hacer esto y acepté las propuestas indecentes del colega de mi padre… _

_Solo un poco más__… ¡Un poco más… y te juro que nadie, nunca más, te pondrá una mano encima!_

_Solo un viaje de unas horas y encontraré de nuevo la mitad de mi alma.__._

--

Ranma miraba con recelo el recipiente. Me miró de reojo soltando un gran suspiro.

Es arroz, Akane… solo arroz… ¿Por qué una japonesa de diecinueve años, que se casará dentro de un mes, no sabe cocer arroz ?

Mi rostro, que hasta ese momento mostraba una sonrisa, se ensombreció. Fruncí el ceño…

En vez de hacer preguntas estúpidas, deberías enseñarme.- le dije a modo de reclamo.

Mi madre te esta enseñando desde que llegaste… Yo no voy a perder mi tiempo. Eres un caso perdido.- Sin más, sale de la cocina llevándose el resto de los recipientes y dejando mi arroz a un lado.

Me siento herida con su rudo comentario y he perdido el apetito. No sé porque me afecta tanto lo que ella diga… ¡Llegaré a cocinar tan delicioso como tía Nodoka o dejo de llamarme Akane Tendo!

Le anuncio entonces a Nodoka que asistiré a la ceremonia del té. La señora Yoko es una experta y me invitó. Me entusiasma la idea.

Iré contigo. – me dice Ranma, lo cual me extraña mucho, pues lo último que supe es que tal tradición le resultaba terriblemente aburrida. Asumo que quiere pagar su ofensa de hace media hora… ¡Que ni crea que con eso me va a contentar!

Más tarde, me acompaña en silencio hacia la ceremonia. De repente siento un objeto pasar rozando mi cabello. Caigo al suelo esquivándolo y miro clavarse en la tierra, cuatro enormes tenedores.

Shampoo… De nuevo.

Esta rara mujer, de origen chino, cabellos color lavanda y exuberante belleza, es de más o menos nuestra edad, es dueña de un restauran en el pueblo. Esta comprometida con un chico de su aldea, llamado Mousse un cegatón, que tengo que aceptar que no es nada feo, por el contrario…

Hace cuatro años, Mousse abrazó por error a Ranma, confundiéndola con su prometida… Como si no fuera suficiente, le juró amor eterno. Shampoo, muy ofendida y herida, juró venganza, pues la tradición de su aldea le exige lavar tal ofensa con la muerte. Pero, aunque la chica es realmente muy fuerte, no pudo derrotar a Ranma. Desde entonces, cada vez que la vé, la agrede, y a cualquiera que le haga compañía, quien en la mayoría de los casos, soy yo.

Las dos se enfrascan en una discusión mientras yo mantengo mi distancia un tanto preocupada, pues el kimono que viste Ranma es mucho más pesado e incomodo, le resta mucha agilidad. Sin embargo, vence sin ningún problema.

Ranma estaba celebrando su victoria presumiéndole que no tenía nada que hacer contra ella, cuando una de las raras armas de la china se enreda en mi cuerpo. Un fragmento del listón me abarca el cuello y comienzo a asfixiarme.

Ranma ataca a Shampoo para que me suelte… pero esta lanza cuchillos a mi cuerpo…

Siento la sangre caliente sobre mi rostro…

Frente a mi, solo miro las flores bordadas en el precioso kimono de Ranma…

¡Ranmaaaaaaaa! – Grito con toda mi alma mientras siento su peso sobre mí.

La traicionera Shampoo se aleja mientras yo trato de quitarme el peso de Ranma sobre mi sin dañarla más.

Mi voz no me responde… No puedo gritar, no puedo, hacer nada…

"Ranma… No me hagas esto".

¡Nooooo! – Logro gritar al fin, y con cuidado rodéo su cuerpo para acostarla…

Busco desesperadamente la herida, pero se pierde de mi vista.

Ella me mira y sonríe…

"No es nada."

Cierra los ojos y, de un solo movimiento, desentierra el puñal de su brazo, dejando fluir más la sangre.

Corto un pedazo de mi kimono y lo amarro fuertemente arriba de su herida. Estoy llorando desesperadamente…

"¿Por qué? No tenías que hacerlo…. Tonta… "- Le reclamo entre lágrimas.

Ella aparta un mechón de mi cara y sonríe de nuevo…

"Para eso estoy…"

--

continuará...

.


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Holaaaa!!

Pues aquí estoy, con el final de este, mi fic patito feo… que en lo personal me gustó mucho. Como ya les había dicho, es mi capricho. Aunque por causas ajenas a mí, tuve que cambiarle el final... que era lo que más me gustaba de él.

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews… son un aliciente muuuy grande. Sé que después de este fin me van a llover dos o tres tomates ( no creo que más, puesto que pocos lo leyeron). Pero en fin… ya me los cobraré con otro fic más positivo.

_**Aclaraciones para la lectura.**_

Hoy, por ser el final, no he podido comenzar con el relato de la actualidad, pues este es el final definitivo y quedaría mal orientado en tiempo. Por lo tanto, la narración primera es la que cuenta el recuerdo y la segunda, es la que cuenta el tiempo real del fic.

Disculpen mi torpeza, con este fic, fui muy poco clara al escribirlo y es por eso que más aprecio que lo hayan leído. Trataré de que esto no pase de nuevo con mis próximos fics.

Y Ahora si… el final.

--

**Todos los personajes de esta narración pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro**.

"_El amor entre las sombras, agoniza sin morir… "_

En mi cuarto estoy, recordando, como dediqué todo mi día a los preparativos de la boda de mi hermano. La novia lucirá tres hermosos kimonos. El solo cargarlos me ha cansado. Mi madre se vé muy entusiasmada. Está de lo más contenta. ¡Al fin saldremos de la ruina! Ryoga irá a manejar el dojo de Nerima, al tiempo lo venderá y con eso podrá remodelar este. Su hija y su dojo, es el precio que el señor Tendo tiene que pagar por ver que el letrero de "Escuela de artes marciales estilo libre Saotome" sea cambiado por "Escuela de artes marciales estilo libre Saotome-Tendo"… que durará así mientras él viva, después, volverá a ser como es.

Por primera vez en mi vida, intento escapar de mi realidad. No lo pienso dos veces para sacar la botella de la caja que debería contener mi diario.

El recuerdo de mi hermano besando a Akane y rozar su cintura no me hace un gran favor. Me temo que sacudir la cabeza ya no será suficiente, pues después de quien sabe cuantas noches en vela, he tenido que aceptarlo, al menos para mí misma. Estoy muy asustada… terriblemente. Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo. Es tan… absurdo.

¿Un poco de sake, tal vez? La familia ya esta durmiendo… ¿Quién se dará cuenta? Le he robado un poco a mi padre. De seguro lo extrañará, pero no me importa, estoy lista para correr.

Se trata de la felicidad de mi hermano y de una chica, a la que le he tomado gran afecto, y puedo incluso considerarla mi mejor amiga hasta hoy. Sin embargo, la fecha parecía muy lejana y hoy solo falta una semana… Una semana. Y no sé porque eso me angustia.

Mi madre ha insistido últimamente en que yo también estoy en edad ya para adquirir un prometido. Mi padre ha hablado ya con algunos candidatos, pues no es falta de modestia, pero soy la soltera mas codiciada del pueblo. Lo he aceptado ya… aunque con algo de nostalgia. ¿Resignación? Ante mi madre finjo interés en el tema, pues siendo mujer, no se puede esperar otra reacción… ¿Qué otra cosa podría desear?

Oye… esta buena esta cosa. Sabe a… sabe a alcohol.

Y brindo conmigo misma por mi próximo compromiso. Espero que sea un hombre rico y guapo. ¡Si señor! Con mucho dinero y que me saque de esta pocilga… porque dicen que las penas con pan son buenas.

Esta cosa me quema la garganta… pero se siente bien. Apenas tres tragos y ya estoy pensando tonterías. Siempre las pienso, pero lo bueno del alcohol, es que puedo culparlo a él.

La puerta se abre y estoy lista para recibir el sermón. El ligero toque alcohólico en mi sangre me amortigua la impresión y lo afronto con valentía.

Ahí está…

Podría ser mi imaginación, pero… ¿Estuvo llorando?

"Toma un poco. Te hará bién.", le digo, con la esperanza que no me delate. Ella se sienta junto a mí en el suelo.

No me dice nada con los labios, pero la veo inmensamente triste. Deberíamos estar felices… todos felices…

¡Ooh, cuanta felicidad se respira aquí! Quizá sea por eso que me siento asfixiar.

No me va a decir que lo ama. La mayoría de las mujeres se casan sin estar enamoradas, eso ya lo veníamos previendo. ¿Tan desagradable es mi hermanito? ¿Acaso no tiene el encanto Saotome? Y lo peor… ¿Por qué debería de importarme?

Permanecemos en silencio. La observo y la comparo con la Akane que llegó aquí hace dos años. Aquella chica graciosa de pelo largo. A excepción de su cabello, no ha cambiado mucho.

Soy yo quien ha cambiado… Yo. ¡Y cuanto! Más me asusto y tomo otro trago… Ella ya me ha alcanzado en cantidad, me ha contado que su hermana Nabiki solía tomarse sus tragos desde niña y ella le hacía compañía.

¿Estoy borracha o esta completamente roja?

No podemos hablar mucho o mamá nos descubriría. Bueno, no es que sienta ganas de hablar.

¿Mencioné que de repente me siento feliz? Si. Es extraño. Estoy contenta. Es un momento en mi vida, que estoy segura que recordaré… porque ella está feliz. Me lo ha dicho… feliz como nunca. Feliz, como he notado que logra ser solo cuando está a mi lado. Casi tan feliz como yo.

Ella empieza a cantar una canción de cuna. Habla sobre un viaje, un barco que llega al cielo de noche y en el día se funde con el sol y una joven enamorada. Su voz es tan dulce…Y no sé como es que yo estoy escuchando con atención una canción. Ni siquiera lo hice cuando mi madre me llevó al teatro de geishas.

"¿Te has enamorado, Ranma?" - Me hace escupir el sake… ¿Enamorada yo? ¡No me sueltes esas preguntas así como así, por Kamisama!... menos cuando estoy borracha. Mejor sigue cantando, pienso.

Por respuesta, solo dejo de mirarla a los ojos… miro la duela de mi cuarto como si fuera un abismo negro y sonrío levemente.

"Si… Estoy enamorada". Le suelto. Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Ella sonríe levemente… Puedo percibir acidez en su gesto, ironía. O tal vez solo estoy borracha.

"No me digas que ¿Kuno?"- Suelta una risita tapándose la boca… Me ha ofendido ¡Y cuanto!

"¡Vamos! Kuno no conquistaría ni a una mona hembra." – Después de oírme a mí misma, le acompaño a Akane con mi risa.

"¿Entonces… quien?" – Me dice, suplicante por una respuesta.

"¡Eso jamás lo sabrás!" – Le respondo fría, mientras me echo otro trago.

"¿Acaso no somos amigas?"– Dice un tanto decepcionada.

Si. Las mejores. – No puedo evitar mirarla… borracha como estoy. Es mi intención que el silencio diga más de lo que pueden decir mil palabras, que ella capte algo y lo guarde y alguna vez se cuestione al menos…

Me recuesto en el piso y a través de la ventana puedo ver la luna… Ahora solo me dedico a eso, a contemplarla. No es habitual en mí. Yo no soy una mujer romántica. No escucho canciones, no bebo sake para olvidar la tristeza… no pienso demasiado ni ciento mariposas en el estómago. A eso me refería cuando dije que he cambiado.

Ella se recuesta también, posando su cabeza sobre mi abdomen.

"¡No lo amo!" – Me dice. "No lo amo", retumba en mi pecho mientras su voz bajita se quiebra.

Como si algo me empujara, acaricio su cabello, es tan suave… Todo en ella es muy suave.

"Lo amarás". Le digo… deseando, en el fondo, que eso nunca suceda.

"No… No lo amaré jamás".

¿Qué clase de malsano sentimiento me hace sonreír? ¿Por qué ya no soy capaz de controlar mis sensaciones?

"Eres tú"…- Le digo, cuando ni yo misma lo esperaba. Era una frase que estaba tratando de salir de mi boca y me tomó desprevenida cuando estaba mirando la luna y tratando de lamentarme por Ryoga… y entonces esas malditas dos palabras, se me escapan.

El valor se ha terminado… mi parte valiente se esfumó y me dejó aquí con todo el problema encima. Decidida a cometer seppuku en cuanto Akane salga de mi habitación tras lanzarme un costal de insultos y bofetadas. Es mi historia… mi verdad. Y no seré feliz jamás, ni siquiera medianamente feliz.

Pero no lo hace. Ni insultos ni cachetadas. En vez de eso, entierra su rostro en mi vientre y lo rodea con su abrazo. Está asustada también… como yo. Pero ella es una llorona. Llora todo el tiempo por cualquier motivo. La abrazo entonces…

"Te amo a tí", le corroboro impulsada por la anestesia que tanto afecta a mi mente y me impide callar más… y su cuerpo rebota de la impresión.

Al ver que no se aleja y me abraza más, la aprieto fuerte… No quiero que se vaya… No quiero que se vaya nunca. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo podré vivir en tal miseria? Si no puedo soportar ver que lo bese… ¿Cómo podré aceptar que tengan hijos? ¿Cómo podré hacer mi vida yo… con otra persona? ¡No puedo!

Ella se suelta de mi agarre y vuelve su rostro al mío. Me sonríe como siempre lo hace. Ya dije antes que ella es feliz a mi lado, como no lo es con otros. Yo lo he notado… y al recibir tan glorioso regalo no puedo más que enamorarme más.

Mi mano suelta su cintura y se va a su mejilla… Su piel. ¡Esa bendita piel! Es tan suave… jamás la había palpado así. Cada milímetro de su rostro es suave como la más fina seda. Juro que si fuera hombre no podría apreciarla así… ellos no tienen la delicadeza para tratarla.

¡Bendito sake!

Responde a mi beso… Sus labios son cálidos. "Te amo", le repito, suplicando, en silencio, una respuesta y aprovechando para tomar aire y comenzar de nuevo…

Su boca se abre tenuemente y aprovecho para escabullirme en ella. Su lengua, su saliva… Todo es veneno puro…. Delicioso veneno.

"Yo... yo"– Jadea mientras siento el peso leve de su cuerpo en el mió.

Entonces sucede: La puerta se abre. Ninguna de las dos escuchó pasos en el pasillo… ninguna. Akane levanta la cabeza y sus ojos están a punto de salirse de las cuencas. ¡Que me trague la tierra!

Como impulsada por un resorte me siento a un lado de la perpleja chica que se apartó de mí como si la quemara.

Mi madre estaba ahí, con las manos tocando su pecho, con un gesto que jamás podré describir. Ryoga, detrás de ella, fija su vista furiosa en Akane.

¿Qué vamos a decir? No hay palabras…

Mi madre sacude la cabeza, completamente pálida. " ¡No… no, no! " , grita mientras sus piernas se doblan…

"¡Dime que esto no está pasando… Ranma!" – No le puedo responder. El sake no es suficiente motivo… el sake solo es un pretexto.

Ryoga se dirige hacia Akane y la jala de un brazo, sacándola bruscamente de la habitación. Yo estaba a punto de impedirlo pero mi madre se ha desmayado… la tomo entre mis brazos.

Suplicándole que resista, escucho el llanto de Akane en su cuarto. Esta en crisis. Ryoga está tirando cosas en su habitación.

"¡En este mismo momento te largas!"- le grita, mientras logro percibir que echa sus cosas en un bolso.

Mientras trato de levantar a mamá, miro a mi padre en el marco de la puerta… lanzándome la peor de sus miradas.

--

_Me quedé helada al verla. Reconocí de inmediato su brillante cabellera roja._

_Debió pasar toda la noche esperando ahí, a mitad de la banqueta, sobre un árbol. Es curioso como salí y la descubrí al levantarme por primera vez después de diez días de estar en cama. Le sonreí y bajó a encontrarme._

_Su mirada era muy confusa, así debió ser la mía. Había tantas cosas pendientes de decir… pero no sabía cuales eran. No tenía el conocimiento de mi propia vida. No alcancé a entender que es lo que me pasaba._

_Había huella de un moretón en su rostro. Genma debió haberla golpeado cuando me fui. Se dió cuenta de que yo cojeaba y la noté preocupada._

_"Perdóname"- Me dijo con un gesto triste. Me sentí mareada, demasiado perdida. Era demasiado, creí que jamás volvería a verla._

_Quería decirle algo. Necesité que me escuchara, que se diera cuenta de todo lo feliz que estaba por verla ahí, arriesgándose para verme. Mis latidos se aceleraron demasiado, sentí que el corazón me iba a estallar…_

_"Yo también te amo". – Algo me dijo que vino por su respuesta y no quise hacerla esperar, también yo lo necesitaba … y lo confirmé al mirarla sonreír mientras me escucha._

_"Por tanto, soy tan culpable como tú". - Nadie ha abusado de mí, no soy tan débil como parezco._

_Recorrió mi cuerpo con la vista buscando mas señales de mi convalecencia. La percibí insegura al tocar mi rostro para observar los raspones. Solo entonces me atreví a mirarle a los ojos._

_"¿Qué haremos?" – Busqué una respuesta. Ella es más fuerte, más frívola… de seguro ella ya ha pensado._

_Bajó la mirada para desilusionarme. Estaba tan perdida como yo._

_"No quiero que sufras." – Me dijo- "Solo vine a ver que estás bien… No quiero verte lastimada nunca más."_

_Recuerdo su respuesta con desesperación… porque sé que alejarme del dolor será alejarme de ella. No es un sacrificio lo que busco...es su amor._

_Lo cierto es que no imagino la vida sin ella. Lo cierto es que salí de la clínica para conseguir dinero para buscarla. Ella tiene entre sus manos, mi futuro… doloroso o no, existente o no, le pertenece._

_--_

_¿Cuántas horas llevamos de camino? Creo que fueron casi dos días en tren._

_Golpeó suavemente sus mejillas para despertarla. Está lloviendo afuera… como el día en que nos conocimos._

_"¿Para eso me despiertas?"- Me dice molesta… y yo me enfado con ella… No demasiado, nunca podría hacerlo._

_Llegamos al fin. Deben ser las cinco o seis de la mañana. La aldea se ve preciosa… Es un lugar nuevo habitado en su mayor parte soldados retirados de las últimas guerras y sus familias._

_Llegamos a un dojo enorme. Es raro que haya un lugar de tales dimensiones en una aldea tan pequeña, pero de comprenderse si tomas en cuenta el origen del lugar._

_¿Ranko-san? – Le llama el hombre con aspecto amable, y Ranma asienta._

_Y ella es mi prima Akane. Ha venido conmigo porque se ha quedado sin familia. – El hombre me sonríe y me invita a pasar._

_--_

_La casa es hermosa, amplia y con hermosos jardines. Ranma ha conseguido formar parte de esa hermandad, que se prepara para las futuras guerras, y ha logrado que yo sea aceptada también, somos las primeras mujeres en formar parte. Compartimos una habitación y hasta hoy, nadie ha sospechado nada acerca de lo ocultamos._

_A veces me siento muy culpable… solo a veces. Sé que mis hermanas no merecían ese abandono, tampoco Nodoka. Había otros caminos, pero no fueron opciones para mí, tampoco para ella. Pase mucho tiempo llorando… preguntándome. Tal vez una daga en mi pecho hubiera terminado con todo, Ranma me dijo que si lo quería, podía hacerlo ella para que yo continuara y fuera feliz... Que fácil suena! . Pero me pregunto si terminar sería correcto. No creo… ni quiero._

_Sé que me espera el infierno. Pero al verla descanzar a mi lado, también sé que vale la pena. A nuestro modo, somos felices. Me gusta pensar que nos conocimos en otras vidas. Me gusta pensar que nos esperan muchas vidas más, distintas todas. Que en la próxima seremos un hombre y una mujer, y lejos de repudiar nuestro amor, nuestras familias lo propiciarán. Y lejos de destrozarlas, las uniremos y haremos felices a nuestros padres al amarnos. Entonces espero poder ser lo suficientemente madura e inteligente para no desperdiciarlo._

_Mientras eso llega, aprovecharé mi felicidad incompleta, que es más que suficiente cuando la miro abrir sus hermosos ojos azules y la siento rodearme en un abrazo._

**Fin**


End file.
